


Wisdom Can Come From Unexpected Places

by animenutcase



Category: Lux-Pain
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, community: 30_flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animenutcase/pseuds/animenutcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a child, Ryo didn't think the student who approached him looked very smart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisdom Can Come From Unexpected Places

Admittedly, Mr. Takano didn't look very smart as an adult either, but that was besides the point. The important thing was that Ryo learned to see how wonderful learning was.

He began to look at the world differently after meeting him. Not just insects, but other things too. He started visiting his grandfather's store more often, pouring over some of the books. As he got older, he started reading more of them.

He'd been upset when his parents kicked him out for choosing to inherit Tohodo, but deep down, he didn't regret his decision. 

When Handa first started working there, he bought a bouquet of irises to welcome her.

"What are these for?" She'd asked, sounding confused.  
"A welcoming present. Irises mean "wisdom" in the language of flowers." He explained.  
"You know, most girls would prefer roses." She sighed. "Though I'm rather partial to violets myself."

Ryo simply shrugged. He'd meant for the gift to be symbolic, and Handa seemed to appreciate it nonetheless, so he didn't think any more about it.

A year passed, and he entered his second year of high school. By then, he considered himself fairly knowledgeable about a whole assortment of different topics and it wasn't uncommon for other students to approach with questions about class. He did his best to answer their questions while furthering his own studies.

It wasn't until Mr. Takano died that Ryo was forced to confront the fact that there were still things that he didn't understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Iris according to the language of flowers: Faith, Hope, and Wisdom (Source: http://gardensforgoldens.com/2013/04/20/the-language-of-flowers-iris/)


End file.
